


Chez Lui

by El Staplador (elstaplador)



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 03:02:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2835635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elstaplador/pseuds/El%20Staplador
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Home is the same - but he has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chez Lui

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BardicRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardicRaven/gifts).



He had lived there all his life, and yet it possessed the power to surprise him every day. A room made strange, a utensil or an ornament that once had been (worse! still was!) a trusted servant, smiling as if it forgave him. 

The things that had stayed the same were almost worse, for they told him over and over again, as if he could ever have forgotten, that his hands were paws now, his body huge and clumsy, that he was too large, too wild to live here, his home not a home. Or, at least, not _his_ home.


End file.
